Becoming an Unperson
So You wanna be an Unperson? Well, simply by overcoming the cultural pressure to ignore the TRUTH and coming to us to learn sets you apart from the crowd. You aren’t here to learn how to be an Unperson, you’ve known all along, you’ve been one all your life. What you’ve come here to learn is how to be a BETTER Unperson, one filled with the burning light of TRUTH! Congratulations on your new rank, Initiate, and welcome home! Unperson Basics THE THREE SACRED TENANTS -THE NEMESIS LIES -THE NEMESIS HIDES -THE NEMESIS KILLS THE GOLD STAR RULES -Deny the Fungus -Pics or it didn’t happen -Safety First THE UNPERSON OATH “On my fear which I have faced, I the Disbelieving will resist the Deceptions of the Nemesis and expose TRUTH. On my name which I am not, I the Disconnected will fight the Agents of the Nemesis and grant FREEDOM. On my life which I will risk, I the Disappeared will plant myself against the Knives of the Nemesis, and grant those dreamers lost in illusion LIFE. I am TRUTH. I am FREEDOM. I am LIFE. I am an Unperson.” It is the duty of all Unpersons to spend a few minutes each day reflecting on the meaning and wisdom of these words. This knowledge is what keeps our souls pure from the cultural taint of the Nemesis. Do not allow yourself to be dissuaded from your course. Unperson - you, like all masses of atoms who have come before you, have a responsibility to ensure your TRUTH, FREEDOM, and indeed, your LIFE. The Stairway to Heaven Walking the path of the Unperson is a hard life. You lose friends, you make enemies, and for all your work protecting the people of this world you will never hear a word of thanks. It is a path of self-sacrifice, toil, and isolation. You will not earn material rewards from the path of the Unperson; you will simply reach enlightenment. We Unpersons think of proceeding along the path of righteousness as a metaphorical ‘Stairway to Heaven’ each level a necessary step to progressing onwards to the next step. Below are listen the first several ranks of the long road to eventual inner peace and absolute resistance to the Nemesis: Initiate <- You are Here Acolyte Apprentice Journeyman Seeker Unperson, First Dan There are MANY more ranks after the first rank of a full Unperson, but these are the ones that can feasibly be reached in the time before the world potentially ends on October 13th, so they are the ones I will discuss. In order to progress along the Stairway to Heaven, one must show their loyalty to the Unperson cause though a number of possible manners. Each rank has a number of prerequisites that must be fulfilled to progress as well as an Unpoint Value that must be achieved by performing duties and functions available to them which will earn them Unpoints. Some activities grant a large number of points, but the demands of the tasks will be greater. An important note: some point earners are also requirements. When you fulfill the requirements, you also earn points for them. In addition, you may repeat any action multiple times and still receive the points each time. Completed tasks may be recorded on your personal Central-Services User blog, and listed on the Unperson Army discussion board. Acolyte Requirements: 10 Unpoints * Comment on the Central Services Wiki Apprentice Requirements: 30 Unpoints * Attack LUX or other Acceptable Targets on Social Media * Kill a mushroom or mold (if you can’t find any, you probably already took care of it with your unperson aura, and should consider this requirement completed) * Listen to “Turbolover” by Judas Priest Journeyman Requirements: 50 Unpoints * Watch “They Live” or “Double Down” * Contact the Neur0manc3r via email. To progress to Journeyman, you must have the approval of the local Unperson Chapter Master. Seeker Requirements: 70 Unpoints * Create your CMMA * Swear the Unperson Oath Unperson, First Dan Requirements: 100 Unpoints * Let go of your name. Write it on a bit of paper, then destroy it. You are free. Ways to Earn Points: * Spread the word on social media- 5 * Comment on the Wiki- 5 * Attack Lux and Acceptable Targets on Social Media- 10 * Edit the Wiki- 10 * Microwave some Food- 10 * Drink Natural Ice- 10 * Distribute Flyer (Coming soon!)- 15 * Drill out a hard drive- 20 * Add a Wiki Page- 30 * Spread the TRUTH in an online space other than social media- 30 * Distribute Pamphlet (Coming soon!)- 40 * Berate any LUX employees or other Acceptable Targets in person- 40 * Write a brief, 5 paragraph standard essay on any media similar to the following: - 40 ** A William Gibson book ** Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Ghost in the Shell ** The Matrix ** Blade Runner ** Cryptonomicon ** Snow Crash ** I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream ** They Live ** Double Down * Make a Graphic or Asset for Central Services- 50 * Refer a friend to the Unperson Army- 50 * Play a session of Shadowrun- 60 * Meet the Great Gazoo in person- 60 * Purchase Central Services Tshirt (Coming soon!)- 70 * Disrupt a public gathering with the TRUTH- 80 * Record a cover of Turbolover- 90